What I used to be
by crescent-moon-demon
Summary: This is a story about Naraku's past. About the guy we never knew. This is who he was before he became evil and corrupted. yaoi, molestation
1. Chapter 1

1**C.M.D: This is my like fifth fanfic, though I haven't even finished any of the other's. ( I blame all of u rude ppl. Never reviewing) I decided everyone hates Naraku, right? Well everyone except you yaoi crazed fans (ur dastardly Naraku n sesshy pairings) and u sick ppl who like messed up guys. Anyways back to the point. (And please no murdering the author! I'm a yaoi fan, too! Trully, I just like Sasuke n' Naruto pairings better!) So no hard feelings right? Ahem so if noone is going to try to pelt me with something, I'll continue. I want this to be about Naraku's past, the part we haven't seen. Why he is who he is. Enjoy!**

_** Knife hits the wall close to author's head**_

**Someone take those knifes away from Emily! **

**Back when I was young-**

Wind blew softly, brushing snow white cheeks. Black eyes, brown in the fading light, opened up and stared at the world before him. His door was slid open, his eyes feasting on the beautiful view of swaying grass and yellow blossoms. Petals flew into his room, the doorway littered with the velvet things. Another gust of wind blew at him, waking him even further, as black bangs fell into his eyes. He yawned and stretched, before getting up.

His mat was wet, his clothes too. The young boy swallowed hard, ashamed with himself. He was already eight years old, but he still had a bed-wetting problem, one which his father wasn't happy with. He wiped his forehead, which was beginning to ache with his overwhelming shame, and picked up his mate. He rolled it up and placed it in the corner before taking off his sullied clothing and slipping into some clean ones. He then snuck down the hallway, weary of his parents and the servants. He opened a door not far down the hall, slipping his stuff in with the dirty laundry.

"Onigumo?"

The boy froze, his mother's sweet voice floating behind him. He turned, red with guilt. He had been caught. "Onigumo... another accident?" He held back tears as he nodded his head, face down. Warm arms wrapped around him, pulling him into a hug. Jasmine lingered in the air; his mother's favourite perfume. "It's okay honey. I know you'll out grow it soon. But let's just not tell your father about this, hmm?" Onigumo felt himself relax. Mother always knew how to calm anyone down, and she was very sympathetic to problems such as his.

His mother released him and took his hand, leading him out of the servant's quarters. They walked down a luxurious hallway, lacquered wood gleaming down on him. He was lucky, even with his own bed-wetting he was still lucky. He was the son of the village's chief, next in line for such grandeur. Servant's were by their side at every beck and call, working diligently with a smile on their faces. Cherry oak, Cedar and every fine type of wood known to man could be found in this house. The floors, tables, walls, and even pillars shined in their glory. His was a proudful home.

Onigumo entered the dining room, the long table already set with dinner. All sorts of goodies met his eye, and he could feel himself already drooling as his stomach growled in response. His mother giggled but his father- who was already seated at the head of the table- glared at him hard, as if being hungry was unaccepted in his house. Ashamed, Onigumo sat down in his spot, thankfully a few good feet away from his father.

Servants bustled in and around the room, tending to the grumpy man's every whim. The boy picked at his food, hardly caring for what was infront of him now. But one look at his mother's worried face and he hurried to stuff himself without gaining his father's disapproval. It was hard living in such a house. He sighed inwardly, _'I think father sometimes wishes for a more proudful son_', he thought. He finished his meal then hurried from the room, already tired from his father's glaring eyes.

He walked back to his room, and laid down on a clean mat, falling into sleep. Grass swayed outside his room, the melody drawing the boy further into darkness. The wind caressing short black locks, moaning quietly as it fluttered the rice screen.

- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .- .

"What has that boy been up to?" Idate asked, not bothering to hide his disgust. His son was the worst child he could have possibly been given. Him, the great chief of such a small yet prosperous village. Onigumo spent all of his days day-dreaming or running off to play with the village children, when he should have been studying his scrolls and learning all the important things to becoming a man suitable for Village Chief. He frowned as he if he had tasted something terrible, but indeed he had only thought of his incompetent son.

Mitsuki sighed, pouring tea into a small china cup for her husband. "He has only been doing the same things he always done. Here's your tea." She sidled away from her husband, already fearing his wrath. But he only sipped his tea, and let that one little comment slide. "It doesn't matter what he's doing. He needs to grow up and stop playing with those filthy peasants. I think it's high time we arranged a tutor for him." Mitsuki held in another sigh, patting her cheek thoughtfully.

Onigumo was just not that sort of child. He loved to play and learn from the other children. He loved music, art, nature and overall people. He would be a great chief without any of her husband's help. Idate glanced at her, then turned back to his tea, obviously not caring what his wife thought. "I'll send for my old tutor, Ryoko. A wonderful man indeed. He worked miracles on me, and I was already good enough for my own age." Mitsuki picked up the tea tray and walked to the door. "That's great to hear, love. I would like to meet this man." Then she left, dismissed from her wifely duties.

She gave the tray to a waiting slave girl, before walking down to her son's quarters. Of course Onigumo was already fast asleep, his patio door wide open. The boy would catch dreadful cold if he kept this up. She placed a blanket over his limp shoulders, sliding the rice screen closed. Onigumo fidgeted slightly in his sleep, but remained that way. Mitsuki released her breath- not even aware she was holding it- and brushed a few strands of hair out of her son's hair. It was beginning to get long again, and would need another cut. She ran her fingers through silky locks, smiling to herself.

_You will be great no matter what your father says. I just know you will. Prove that to me and to him_. She kissed the top of his head, and left. Returning to her own chambers. If he wanted her husband would come by later, but lately she hardly saw him during the day. She accepted the fact that they were growing apart, and that things were going to change for all of them.

**Another author note: Okay if any of you even watch naruto and notice that I stole a name, I'm sorry.**

_** Kunai thud around the author's head, before she ducks behind a couch**_

**I said I was sorry! I didn't mean to steal names, I just needed something! Please spare me! Take emily, she's the perfect killing thing! She fights back!**

**Well, until next time...and no more Kunai practice with the author!**


	2. Chapter 2

1**Not to be seen-**

"Chidori, what are you doing all this work for?" Onigumo watched his younger friend tending the fields, sweat plastering the back of her shirt. She heaved and pulled at the tangled dirt, making a straight line in the hardened soil. "How else do you think you eat Ni-ni? " Chidori was leaning against her hoe, brown hair falling out of the hair tye she had pulled it in. Ni-ni was a nickname she called him, sometimes when she was being mean and sometimes when she was just being sarcastic.

He pouted, looking at his friend sourly. "Chidori you know I haven't even lived a day of my life as a villager. I have graciously been given riches and comfort for my long and virtuous life, remember? I don't know a thing about fields or farming." Chidori giggled, slamming the hoe back into the earth. "Don't worry," she said over her shoulder, "I'll teach you all you ever need to know. I'll make a farmer out of you yet."

Onigumo smiled at his friend's kindness. He knew she had much to do, being one of the two only children her family had. She worked from dawn to dusk, helping her father tend fields and herd the animals. Chidori was one extraordinary girl. He watched her continue to work, the conversation falling back into the quiet sound of labor.

Wind blew and wheat swayed. Clouds drifted past, and the sun rose high in the sky. The boy felt sweat bead out on his forehead, as his eyes swung from his working friend to the sparkling river. How nice it would be to go and jump into that cold water. He felt himself sigh and looked forward again to find Chidori staring at him. "See? I always knew you were a palace brat Ni-ni." He frowned at the girl's comment, before jumping down from his perch on the fence. "I'll have you know I'm not a palace brat. I hate everything I have! I hate it all, and I want nothing to do with my father's plans for me! I wish I could just be a farmer like you chidori. Then my life would be easier."

The brunette gazed at him throughly bored with his tantrum, releasing withheld breath as he finally came to a stop. "Come on, my prince. I'll show the etiquettes of farming. But first you'll need a hoe. Be right back!" Chidori raced off, back to her family's hut, returning with a hoe in hand. "Here you can use this. It was mine when I was smaller, so it's not that great but it will do while you practice." Onigumo took the small thing from her hands, looking at it unsure of what to do next.

"Follow me!" Onigumo watched chidori then copied her movements. Raise, slam, pull. Raise, slam, pull. The two repeated it over and over again, chidori and onigumo falling into a constant pattern. They laughed as they worked, happy even though they were hot and tiring quickly. The sky turned red as the sun met the ground, sinking into the earth's waiting mouth. Swallowed up by the towering mountains. "Onigumo... what are you staring at?" He hadn't realized he had zoned out until Chidori's question had brought him back, and now he found himself staring at the mountains that were so very far way, his face red with shame that he had been day-dreaming.

"I-I don't know...", he realized it was true, as he could not see why the mountains would intrigue him so. "I...I think, maybe, one day...I'd like to leave here. I want to see the world Chidori...I want to know everything this life holds for me. And...I think I want to find my purpose in life..." She was awfully silent, not even a sound coming from the girl behind him. "Chidori?..." He turned to look at her and found tears in her hazel eyes. She was smiling widely, the dirt smudge spreading with her lips. "See Ni-ni?...You are a wonderful person...and I know you'll find what you're looking for..."

His mind registered the 'wonderful person' from their first meeting, when he had insisted that he was unworthy of life and that there was nothing wonderful about him. But even now Chidori was denying his declarations, pouring her faith into a rich chief's son. He felt his heart ache as she dried her eyes, his mind puzzling over such emotion. 'Why chidori? Why are you crying for me?' He stepped forward uncertainly, wrapping his arms around the lithe girl. "Don't cry Chidori...don't cry..."

- .- . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . - . -. - .- .- . - .- . - .- . -. - .- .- . - .

His hands were sore, and there were blisters running from his thumb right up to his pinkie. He bit his lower lip as he ripped off a piece of the calloused skin, pink flesh hitting the air with a sting. Onigumo placed his palm in his mouth, sucking on it to relief some of the pain, as he snuck down the hall. He never thought that farm work would leave such painful after-effects. He came up to his father's room, and made to slink into the garden's twisting pathways to ensure he wasn't seen.

A sharp slap and someone yipping in pain made him stop in place, curiousity burning through his veins. There was a slit in the screen door, exposing the contents of the room. Onigumo crept up, his heart pounding madly in fear and excitement, as he placed his eye against the slit. The paper made his cheek itch, and the sharp edges threatened to cut the delicate skin around his eye, but he just had to know. Why would such a noise be coming from his father's room?

It was slightly dark so he was unable to see, and he felt his skin crawl at a strange sensation. There was his mother -he spotted her in the shadows, her brown hair the only thing that shined- kneeling at his father's feet. He could see his mother's shoulders shaking, could hear tear-wrenched sobs. His father's face was masked by the darkness, and for some reason he was glad. He didn't think he could bear to see what haunted the older man's features. He was scared, such as never he had been before, and he found himself running. Running far away from the strange feeling his father's room gave him.

He ran blindly, ending up in the servant's quarters. Nani was there, an old portly women that had been his nurse at one time, busying going through that evening's wash. When he saw her he felt all emotion leave him, and he rushed forward to wrap his arms around her wide girth. Nani gasped in surprise then looked down at the small boy clinging to her, worry lines creasing her forehead. "Child, what's wrong?" Her voice was calming to him, and he only snuggled deeper into her warm folds. What was wrong? Why was he so scared that he had to run away from his father's room and hide here in the servant's quarters.

He did not answer nani, but remained silent, becoming lost in a swirling sea of peace. Nani took him by the shoulders and sat him on her lap, gazing at his palms. "Child what have you been doing today? Your hands are all calloused, not to mention your skin is flushed." he gazed up at her unsure, his mind almost in another place but he snapped to attention at her voice, and searched his mind for the answer. "I was out in the fields, Nani. Helping my friend hoe so they can plant seed for this year's wheat."

Nani eyed him in surprise as she worked to bandage his bruised fingers, putting her love and tenderness into every wrap. "And why would you be working in the fields my young one? You know your papa will be angry when he sees your hands?" She paused, thrown when the boy froze in her arms, his breathing becoming lagged and fast. "Onigumo...what has happened?" He didn't know what to do, why he was acting this way. Everything was just so confusing. Life was much to hard. "Nani-sama..." his voice came out in a whisper, the words coming to him as he said them, "Why was mama crying?...Why was she kneeling at father's feet, crying?...Why?"

The maid stiffened, her heart heavy with this news. The poor child, he was in shock and he still did not understand what was happening around him. She drew him into a hug, pushing that dreadful memory out of his mind. It was best that he not be pestered by such cruel thoughts. "Hush now, darling. Mama must have just cut her finger... Everything will be fine.." Onigumo relaxed in her arms, the terrifying sight cleansed from his mind. With Nani, everything she said was right, and so therefore everything in life was right. His mind began to slip on his own thoughts, tossing him into a dark sea. "Goodnight...Nani...-sa...ma..."

**C.M.D: Yeah! My second chapter, I'm soo glad! **

**I'd just like to say thank you to the wonderful author BanginBrunette (I hope I spelled it rit) for reviewing me. I still haven't gotten a lot of reviews but one is enough 2 keep me writing.**

**I don't know what u guys think, but I don't think I did as great a job on this chapter. I think I did better with the first. **

**If you'd like to argue with me about that comment than pleez, review!**

**And make the world a better place! .**

**(Just some crazy humour)**


	3. Chapter 3

1Waves of summer heat poured through the garden, stifling even the air under the shady oak. Onigumo tried his best not to sigh, not to cry but it was pointless. His father was a mean gentle man, and now he was grounded to his room and this annoying garden. His brown eyes moved over every leave, every flower, every bit of wild life. Everything was placed in an orderly pattern, totally distasteful in his opinion. Sweat pooled on his forehead, slowly dripping down into his eyes. He wanted so to go out into the fields, to help Chidori make preparations for this year's harvest but his father wouldn't allow it.

And he couldn't even sneak away to help because some man was coming today. He was to be his tutor, yet noone knew when he would show up. 'How dreary...' he thought. He slunk out from under the protection of the tree's branches and walked inside. The hut was hotter slightly, but still somewhat refreshing then the controlled world his father had made. Actually his father never even did make that. He had servants put the garden together because his father thought it unworthy that he should have to do any sort of labor whatsoever.

Onigumo ground his teeth and did his best not to beat at the wood floor. 'Oh kami, let my father see the error of his ways.' The front gate's bell rung out and servants began yelling from the front of the house. Curious he poked his head into the hallway, looking ahead to see what all the commotion was about. A teenage girl ran past, on her way to the kitchens, blushing and giggling madly. Another servant came running to him, panting as they drew to a halt in front of him.

"Young master, you must get dressed in your finest clothes. The man your father invited has arrived and the master declares that you be the audience. Come, come. Quick now." Onigumo ran back into his room, and threw on is best kimono, another servant dashing inside to help him dress. Green silk rubbed against his skin, as the servant tied a red sash around his waist, sliver dragons flying all over the material. The danced about in wild frenzy, reaching up toward his neck and breathing icy flames upon his breast. The servant smoothed out the corners of his suit, helping him slip on matching silk slippers, before sending him off to the main hall.

A cluster of servants were already there, moving in and out of the room, their arms filled with platters of food. He passed a small group of young boys dressed in red kimonos, slipping into the grand dining room. A large table, as long as the farmer's fields, sat inches above the ground, piled high with a feast fit for a king. 'Who is this man, that father would have so much finery out to please him?' For it was true, this meal was very extravagant, even for his father who was too proud a man to give so much favour to anyone but himself.

A servant ushered him to his seat, and stood aside, ready to beckon to the young master's will. Onigumo sat, legs folded neatly underneath him, worried about what would come from this affair. He looked about, trying to understand what it was he was to do. Finally he caught his father's eye, who only looked at him before saying, "Son there is a very important man I want you to meet. He was once my sensei but now he shall be yours. I expect you to be on your best behavior and show him the proper respect he deserves."

Brass doors opened up on the other side of the table, a man stepping inside from the sun. He was tall, almost taller than father, and was as thin as a willow. Green hair sat on his head, curly sea locks falling into his eyes. He had a smile on his tanned face, two small dimples appearing on either cheek, ice blue eyes shining in humor. He wore a tight purple shirt, the sleeves falling over his wrists as they billowed out. A wide leather belt was wrapped around his waist, knee high leather boots on his feet. His pants were an olive green, and clung to his legs as if he had just stepped out of a lake. Onigumo gazed at the man amazed at his appearance, for it was like nothing he had ever seen. His eyes wavered over to his father who seemed pleased to be in this man's presence. "This is Ryoko. He shall teach you everything you will ever need to know."

As soon as dinner was finished he was dismissed, for which he was glad for. Onigumo slipped off for his own quarters, walking silently down the dark hallways. Ryoko-san had confused him: those cold eyes, that impish smile, and that shocking green hair. The man gave off a strange composition, one that had easily sent Onigumo's thought patterns into a tangled mess. What was it about the man that disgruntled him so?

Step by step, he made it to his room and walked into the dark area, sighing in relief as he shut the door. He slipped from the burdening stitched clothe, and slipped into a simple brown kimono. He opened his screen door, letting the garden come into view. It was still very warm but a gentle breeze was making it's way through the willows. It blew at his hair, letting him close his eyes and sigh in relief. His father could order him to work at meaningless things, his father could arrange for a tutor, and he could even forbid him from stepping out of the house grounds. But his father could never take away this moment of peace, this small happy time that would keep him anchored during all the hard times that were to come.

Morning came soon enough and he got groggily to his feet, stepping outside to sing with the birds. They were quite happy this morning, singing in fine tune with each other. Feathers rustled as he stood close to the plum tree, breathing deeply as he smiled upon the day. He heard a small tap from behind him and turned to see his mother. She smiled at him, eyes closed shut to the world. She seemed to be wearing more make-up today, her smile seeming a little to fake. His forehead creased in worry but before he could say anything his mother spoke up. "Dear, it is time for your first lesson. You should hurry up and get dressed. We do not want to keep Ryoko-san waiting, now do we?" Onigumo nodded his head, before dashing back across the garden and into his room. He slipped into a regular blue kimono and ran to his sensei's room.

He knocked on the door, and waited patiently. It would be rude for him to barge in. He shifted to his other foot, and just when he was about to turn and leave, the screen slid open. His sensei stood there, smirking at him, not properly dressed. He had on another pair of those tight pants, a leather belt already around his waist. Onigumo glared at the man. His instincts told him to run and get far away. And he would have gladly done so if the man hadn't grabbed his arm.

"Come on in." He pulled the teen into his room, and shut the door, rambling on about sleeping in. Ryoko pulled a tan tee over his head, and turned to look over at him. The man's eyes seemed to freeze him in place. A clenching in his stomach told him that that look wasn't normal. Onigumo shrugged it off, crossing his arms and pouting at his tutor. If he had to endure with this punishment then the man could at least be prepared for their classes. He sat down at the small little table covered in scrolls, glancing up at his sensei. "Let's get this over with."

The green-haired man sat down behind him, leaning over his shoulder. "Well, okay. Let's start with philosophy." His mentor's breath felt hot as it caressed his neck, making the small hairs rise. His breath caught in his throat as his sensei leaned closer, the man's lips just inches from his shoulder. A hand was placed in the middle of his back, and Onigumo tried to stop the rising goose bumps. That pressure seemed so wrong.

The day wore on, and soon nightfall came. But onigumo still sat at the little table, pouring over the scroll he still had to read. His class wasn't over yet, but he was getting to tired of this. He put the scroll down, rubbing at his eyes. There was a slight pounding behind his skull, and his vision was becoming slightly blurred. He heard the screen open, and looked over his shoulder as his sensei came up behind him. "Is everything alright?" he wanted to pound that stupid grin of the older man's face, wanted to scream the no everything was not alright. But he was even too tired for that.

He leaned back into his sensei's arms as the guy sat down behind him again, kind of enjoying the feeling. He was beginning to slip into sleep when he was bolted wide awake again. The arms had wrapped around him, a hand covering his mouth and the other slowly moving south. He tried to get out of his sensei's arms, stopping when the hand slipped under his kimono, brushing his inner thigh. There was a hard pressure pushing into his back, and he was suddenly scared. The hand was busy making its way closer to his manhood, small ripples of pleasure spreading through. His hips jerked forward, trying to get the hand closer to relieve the building tension he had in his groin. When the hand pulled back and he was released, he was panting slightly, wanting more than what had been given.

He cast dazed eyes up at his sensei, almost begging for that forbidden touch. Yes, it was forbidden. His father never let him be, always telling him about how he was to marry some beautiful rich girl and until that happened he was not to flounce about. Actually, this was probably worst than that. His father had never once mentioned about flouncing with the same sex, but he knew it was wrong. Everything he had learned his whole childhood made it clear that this sort of thing was not allowed. It was forbidden.

Ryoko looked down on him, smirking even wider. "What's wrong child. Do you want more?" His hand reached out and stroked the teen's cheek, eyes glinting with lust as the boy purred. There was a sort of wanting heat coming of the child, and ryoko couldn't help but hunger. It had been so easy to make this child gasp at his fleeting touches, but he wanted more. He wanted to pound into the teen and hear him scream. A child's moan was like music to his ears. He kissed those pink lips, grinning as the boy gasped in shock. He was still so innocent. Ryoko stepped away and showed the teen to the door. "Until next time."

The door was shut behind him as he was ushered out into the empty hallway. It seemed it was later than he thought, and even the servants' had gone to sleep. Burning with shame at his apparent interest in the bad things Ryoko had done to him, Onigumo hurried off to bed. There was some things he had to think about.


	4. Chapter 4

1

He panted and heaved as he emptied himself all over the mat, his body slick with sweat. he coughed once, twice and moaned in tired bliss as his sensei withdrew from his body. once released Onigumo fell down, cuddling up into a ball. He wrapped his kimono closer around him trying to drown out the chill that after-sex effects left. He felt the person above him shift, and then come back to him, wrapping him up in their warm arms. "Mmm...how does my koi?" Onigumo shifted his eyes up and stared into Ryoko's icy orbs. Too weary to speak, he nodded his head. "I'm glad to hear," his sensei said.

Onigumo watched as the man got to his knees, holding out his hand. "Come now, Onigumo-kun. You must return to your room before you're father takes notice of your absence." He was too tired to move but he got to his feet anyhow, exiting the room after Ryoko gave him another kiss. He took careful precaution returning to his room, so ashamed and so frightened. The things Ryoko did...they felt so nice, but he knew they were wrong. And he felt so disgusted that he couldn't say no to the older man. He snuck into his own room and stepped unto his mat, cuddling up to go to sleep. He hated his life so much.

-.-.-.-.-.-.

He was ten years old now and his father had gotten meaner. His old man believed it was time to start looking for a future bride for his son, even if Onigumo wasn't yet of age for engagement. Sadly this only added more to Onigumo's grief. After hearing news of this, he had decided to skip his lessons this day and head for the village. His father wasn't going to be around today so even if he was caught, Onigumo was sure that he wouldn't get in trouble. The only man he feared was his father. He waited at the courtyard, watching as his father left with a score of men, heading west.

His brown hair blew lightly in the wind, as he stood there, watching as his father disappeared from sight. Servants hurried back and forth, not taking notice of him, as he counted silently in his head. when he reached two hundred he exited from the courtyard, and hurried down the hill to the village below. Thanks to his father's strict rules he hadn't got to see Chidori in two years and he missed her terribly. Blushing at what Chidori might look like now, Onigumo ran to her family's hut. He slowed down as he reached the front door, and gently knocked on the wood frame.

He heard movement within, and Chidori's father came out from under the flap, looking surprised. The old man bowed slightly, asking, "Can I help you young chief?" Onigumo kicked the dirt a little, blushing. "Umm...sir? Might I be allowed to see Chidori?" Chidori's father's eyes widened for a second before the look turned into one of pity. "I'm sorry young sir. But my daughter was married off last year to a young man. She moved with him off to another village to the east. I thought you had known."

Onigumo's chest tightened as he listened to the man speak. 'No it can't be. Chidori would never leave. She's much too young to be married!!' "B-but, isn't Chidori too young for mar-marriage?" Chidori's father shook his head, a small frown on his face. "I'm sorry but she was of age consent and the young man was of age consent too. If you'll excuse me young chief I must get back to work." And the father left back indoors, leaving a heart-broken Onigumo on the doorstep.

Silently Onigumo returned home and walked to his mother's chambers. He hadn't seen much of his mother either, and needed her more than anything at this moment. With tears at his eyes, he walked into his mother's chambers. "M-mother?," he asked out in the darkness. Something shifted in the corner and then his mother came forward, a white shawl covering her face. "My dear, why do you come here? Your father shall be terribly furious." "He's not here right now, mother." Onigumo could sense his mother sigh in relief when he had said that, and he was taken into her warm arms.

"Oh, my little one, what has happened? Why are you so sad?" He hugged his mother back, crying into her shoulder. it hurt so much but he couldn't say it, couldn't say what hurt him. Cause he didn't understand fully himself. He turned his head slightly and caught a glimpse of his mother from underneath the shawl and gasped in surprise. His mother froze and stared at him. With that white thing over her face he couldn't see her expression. "Mo-mother...Why? What has he done to you?" His fingers reached out to touch his mother's face, but she grabbed his hands.

"Please, son, don't. D-don't..."His mother was crying now, and he felt his chest constrict more, making it hard to breath. He took his mother into a hug and held her as she cried, crying along with her. Together the two of them cried, alone in the darkness. 'I hate this life so much...'


	5. Chapter 5

Onigumo cried out as again his father came at him, the sheath of his father's katanna thumping against his backside deafly. "Fucking whore. I gave you life and bore you into this position of power and wealth. Yet you squander it away like this!" The twelve year-old boy tried to get to his feet, but his father lifted him up by the back of his throat and held the child out in front of him. "Scum," the man hissed. "You filthy, ungrateful snake. Making yourself a bitch." Onigumo shrunk in the man's hands, feeling the tears run down his cheeks, his back still in pain from when his father had hit him.

The man above him saw the tears, and tightened his grip around the boy's throat, slowly crushing the air out of him. "Tell me now! Tell me who you've been fucking, you little geisha bitch!!" The brown hair swished as Onigumo struggled for breath, his moving head looking as if he was saying no to his father. The man gritted his teeth in outrage. Raising his palm, the father swung his hand out and slapped the child with an open palm. A slap for bitches. Onigumo fell to the floor, landing on his back which made him cry out as his bruised back was met with more agony.

His father watched the boy crumble on the floor, curling up and trembling in pain. The sight disgusted the older male, and he spat on his son, before leaving the room. Onigumo didn't bother to wipe the spit off of himself, instead he tried to fold into himself, a hand grasping his cheek where his father had slapped him. Slapped him like he slapped the women slaves. The young teen choked on his tears, shame washing over his whole being.

And he was wondering... Who had told? Who heard what was happening with him and Ryoko? And if they had heard their nightly activities, then why was his father in here demanding to know who he'd been sleeping with? The boy whimpered as the cold night air rumpled his kimono, the fabric rubbing against his bruises. His whole body hurt, hurt so bad.

The shoji screen door connecting to the garden opened, and Onigumo tensed, stifling his tears. Fear filled his being, but the other presence only crept over, before resting at his side. "Poor child," his teacher whispered, leaning down, lips brushing his ear. "I'm sorry that he hurt you. So sorry." His sensei's warm fingers brushed through his air, down his side. The child knew he should have told the green-haired man to leave him alone.

But sadly, or maybe not so sadly as one looked at it, he ached for the caresses. Onigumo longed for the sweet, gentle touches of his teacher. So he let the man continue to pet him, feeling his tears ebb and his body shift closer to the older man's. He quietly sighed in bliss, reveling in the touches until darkness took him and his pain away.

* * *

It had been a bad week, Onigumo noted. His back was still sore from his father's beating and every time he came across the man in the halls, he would be beaten again. He learned quickly to always stay out of the man's sight. And he felt amazingly distraught, for he longed to see his mother but it was as if his father had imprisoned her. She hadn't left her room in years, and even the servants hadn't seen her. The only evidence of her existence came from the little slave girl who was appointed to bringing food to his mother's chambers. The girl told him that the women was always crying.

Hearing this made the brown-haired child even more sad, but what could he do? His father was the dictator in this house, and neither him nor his mother were free to do as they pleased. They were under rule of the man they called husband and father. Shortly after his beating that night, Onigumo returned to his studies, but he had withdrawn away from everything. Ryoko noticed this, and he became angry.

"Onigumo... why don't you let teacher touch you?," the man asked, pressing close to the child.

The boy flinched against the body, hunching over his scrolls which he wasn't even reading, trying to ignore the other. His sensei's ice blue eyes flashed dangerously, but the youth didn't see them do so. Without warning, the older man's hand clamped over his mouth and Onigumo was pulled away from the desk. The dark-haired preteen cried out as his back smacked against the floor, his teacher looming over him as he was pinned down.

Frightfully, he stared at his sensei, wondering what his mentor would do while thinking that the position they were in would lead to their death should anyone enter that moment. Ryoko gazed down on the child, his eyes calm, his body relaxed. Onigumo wondered how he could remain so fearless. With a sigh, the teacher lowered his body over Onigumo's, head resting beside the child's head on the mat.

"Don't resist me," Ryoko whispered, warm breath tickling the boy's ear. "Don't ever resist me."

The hand covering his mouth was removed, clasping around his wrist instead and keeping his arm pinned to the floor. The brown-haired child whimpered at the contact, tears heating his eyes. "W-why...?," he asked shakily, fearing reprimanding. His teacher said nothing, moving so that his lips were placed at Onigumo's throat. The chapped lips pressed against his jugular, latching on and sucking, making the boy bite back a moan. Then the lips pulled away, and Onigumo opened his eyes, staring back into his sensei's icy orbs.

"He will beat you down and shackle you with these responsibilities. He doesn't care for you, and all this is but an excuse to hurt you. You know that Onigumo, you're very smart, you can tell that's why he does these things. He hates everything about your existence. The least you can do is try to find something to be happy about. Because either way, he will always hurt you until he's no longer here to do so."

The child let out a sob, closing his eyes as his vision swam with tears. They tracked trails down his cheeks, and he bit his bottom lip so as to quell the noise. Above him, Ryoko shifted and the boy was almost afraid that the man was going to leave him now and say he was disgusting too. But all he felt was something warm and rough brushing across his soaked cheeks, and he realized his teacher was kissing him. Kissing his tears.

"Hush, child. Hush."

Onigumo managed to stop the flow of tears, and opened his eyes once again, gazing at his teacher. The man watched him, waiting. Hesitantly, the boy spread his legs, wrapping his thighs around the sea-green male's waist. Ryoko smirked in triumph, leaning closely into the youth's body. His groin pressed against the child's, and the man was gleeful as he heard that shaking intake of breath that Onigumo took when their two crotches came in contact. Capturing the lips in a lustful kiss, the teacher couldn't help but feel proud. _'Yes... a smart boy indeed.'_


	6. Chapter 6

**C.M.D: Yeah.... this story is pretty much dead now I guess, since I've weened myself off of Inuyasha and to Naruto now. But I figured it wouldn't be right to leave it unfinished, so here's the final chapter. My farewell to Inuyasha and all that it entails.... unless my muse decides it wants to write some puppy love somewhere in the future. Enjoy people!!  
P.S: there's some more explicit stuff in this than the other chapters. Not much... but definitely more.** **Thanks everyone whose bothered to read/review this.**

* * *

He arched into Ryoko, moaning into the other's open mouth. His sensei's response was to grab his ass, and squeeze tightly, making the boy moan even more. With a wet smack, the two males parted, Onigumo blinking dazedly up at his tutor. Ryoko chuckled, bending down real quick for one last peck. Onigumo licked the man's lips appreciatively as he pulled back.

"Mmm... don't tease, Onigumo. It's time for you to return to your bed, but you'll make me want to keep you with the way you're acting," Ryoko whispered softly.

Onigumo turned his head to the screen doors, where moonlight glowed faintly through the paper. His sensei was right, it was late and his lessons had finished now. He should return to his room, but the boy didn't want to go back to that empty place. He didn't want to sleep alone.

"Why can't I stay?," he asked quietly.

The sea-green haired man lifted his chin, making the brown eyes connect with ice blue orbs. "I want to protect you, koi," the older male said, lightly kissing the younger one's forehead. "I don't want to give your father more incentive to beat you."

The brunette felt his heart swell with emotion, at the loving care Ryoko was demonstrating by worrying over the pre-teen's safety. Now it would be so much harder for him to return to his room. His sensei fixed him with a silent stare, icy orbs telling the boy that he had to go back _now_. Sighing, Onigumo pulled himself out of the man's arms, already missing the warmth and comfort his sensei's arms created.

"Goodnight, koi," Ryoko said, as the brunette slipped out of the room.

* * *

Ryoko lighted his lamp, the smell of sesame oil filling the room as the liquid caught the flame. Slowly, he set about tidying the little mess of his room. He was packing the scrolls from Onigumo's lessons back into their case, when the bushes beyond his room rustled. Cold blue eyes scanned about the room, ears open for any other noise. Hearing none, Ryoko padded to the screen door, opening it up and sitting down facing the garden.

He whistled three low notes, and a second later a man was stepping out of the bushes. The man was clad all in black, three ugly scars running over his fat nose and down to his chin decorated his face. The intruder stepped toward the green-headed male, bowing when he was only a few feet away.

"Report," Ryoko commanded.

The bandit nodded. "The men have seized the eastern village, and have set up camp. They await your signal to invade, boss."

The blue-eyed man smiled. "Good," he purred, "Tell them to hold their positions. Kill anyone who would give us away. I only need a little longer to persuade the boy, then the village will be ours for the taking."

The other man nodded, smirking along with his commander. "Very well, boss."

"Go now," Ryoko said, standing up. "And remember... ," he added, "If anyone should do anything that could disrupt my plans, they can be sure that I will show them no mercy."

Gulping audibly as frigid eyes pierced him, the bandit nodded his head, getting to his feet and sneaking back off into the bushes. Ryoko watched over the garden a few moments longer, before sliding his door shut.

* * *

Onigumo raced down the hall, tears cascading down his cheeks as he struggled to breath. His mother... his mother had died just this afternoon! The little slave girl responsible for bringing meals to his mom had stumbled upon the body shortly after lunch. Already, servants were busy tending to the body.

The brunette rounded the corner, slamming into the wall. His whole chest hurt, his whole soul crying out with agony and despair. His mother, his precious mom, was no longer with him. He was officially alone. The boy didn't realize there was anyone in the hallway with him, until gentle hands were lifting him up and warm kisses caressing his damp cheeks.

"S-sensei!," the boy cried in shock, trying to wriggle away from the man's hold. He forgot about his grief, more worried that someone might see them in this compromising position. It was dangerous to do this during the daylight.

Ryoko ignored the pre-teen's complaints, pulling the struggling body tight against his own. "I heard, koi, there's no need to cry," the man soothed.

Onigumo bit his lip angrily. He shoved away his sensei, tears flowing harder. "Don't tell me not to cry!," the boy shouted. "My mother is dead. Now... now I have no one!!"

The green-haired man reached forward again, wrapping his arms around the sobbing boy. Needing the comfort so bad, Onigumo pressed his face into his tutor's chest, refusing to let go. The man only smirked, bending down so his mouth was pressed against the brunette's ear.

"Onigumo...," he whispered, "You're not alone. I am here." The pre-teen said nothing, only shivered when his sensei spoke. Seeing this as the perfect opportunity, Ryoko decided to stoke the fires. "I am truly sorry as well, that you're father is unaffected by his wife's death."

Brown eyes snapped open, and Onigumo pushed away from the tutor. His tears gone, the boy looked up shocked and appalled at his sensei. He couldn't believe what the man had just said. "N-no...," he muttered. His father, his father could never be that cold. The brunette turned away, and ran down the hall, disappearing from sight. Ryoko chuckled lightly, turning to enter back into his room. It was time to signal his crew.

Onigumo tore down his parents' hallway, skidding to a stop outside their main bedroom chamber. He hadn't been here in such a long time, and he felt himself get sick. Ryoko had to be lying! His father loved his mother! Building up his courage, Onigumo grabbed hold of the rice screen, sliding the door open. His eyes took in a horrifying sight.

His father was bent over one of the female servants, her kimono tore wide open and exposing her naked body. His old man was similarly exposed, face plastered with a lewd grin. His penis was buried deep into the woman's vagina, and the female was moaning away like a whore as her whole body was manhandled by the man's rough hands. Onigumo's entrance had halted their rocking bodies.

"What do you want?," his father growled, as he came to a stop.

Onigumo wanted to puke right then and there. He felt dizzy and the whole world was tilting on him. "Y-you.... no, n-not possible.... h-how cou-could you?," he gasped incoherently.

The man gritted his teeth in anger, withdrawing himself from the servant, and rounding on his son. "How could I, what?," he demanded.

The brunette shook his head, clenching his eyes shut. He couldn't believe it! Ryoko was right, his father didn't care about them, his mother especially! "H-how could you! Mother is dead, don't you feel anything!?," the boy cried, looking at his father.

The man scoffed. "Don't you ever get tired of whining. First that peasant bitch, and now you're mother. I hope you don't plan to blame me for her death. The wench was already sick to begin with. She just seemed to choke when I explained to her that you had become a sniveling whore."

Onigumo felt something snap within him, staring up at his old man with wide, blank eyes. "What, are you going to cry again?," his father laughed heartlessly.

Rage boiled up within the pre-teen, and he lunged for the man with a cry of fury. The man blinked in surprise, swatting out and catching the brunette on the side of the head. The boy crashed into the floor, and with a scream, the female servant fled the room. His father snorted irritably, walking up to Onigumo's crumpled form. "What makes you think a weakling like you can even hope to challenge me?"

Hateful brown eyes watched as his old man raised a fist, preparing himself for the blow that would follow. There was the sound of metal, then a blade swung between the two of them, slicing off his father's hand at the wrist. Blood spurted all over the place, the hand rolling to the floor. Through a shower of blood, Onigumo turned his head, surprised to see that the sword belonged to Ryoko, who stood on the side looking upon them coolly.

The sea-green headed male held out a dagger. "He sent your only friend away, and has killed your mother. What will you do?," he asked.

Onigumo blinked, turning brown orbs back to his screaming father. The man was looking shocked at Ryoko, fingers circling around his stubby wrist. "You!," his father screamed. "I'll kill you!!"

A cold rage consumed Onigumo, and before his father could even stumble toward his sensei, the boy was knocking his old man to the floor in a pool of his own blood. He grabbed the dagger from Ryoko, and launched himself on his father's form. Quickly, and without remorse, Onigumo slashed away at the man, digging the knife deep into his rips and stomach repeatedly, slitting the throat when he could no longer stand his father's retarded screams. Huffing, the brunette pulled himself away from the body a few minutes later.

His hands and clothes were richly soaked with blood. For the first time, Onigumo became aware of his surroundings. Screaming seemed to fill the air, and there was fire starting to form all around them. His eyes looked up at his sensei, and the man stared back at him. "You did all this...," Onigumo mumbled, gesturing toward the destruction, watching as a group of bandits ran past with their arms full of loot.

"I did," Ryoko replied simply. "Does this upset you?"

The brunette was quiet for a moment, before laughter built up in his chest and he chuckled light-heartedly. "Upset me?," he wheezed with mirth. "How could this possibly upset me?" He turned to the sea-green haired bandit and took the man's hand. "What now?" he asked.

Ryoko led the both of them through the village, showing the pre-teen the carnage that he was creating. People who had run out of sight of the other bandits, recognized the Chief's son and came running to him for help. Without hesitation, Onigumo cut them down alongside Ryoko. Eventually, they reached the woods on top of the hills, and the two males stared down upon the burning village. "You can't go back now," Ryoko told the boy.

Onigumo scoffed. "Go back to what?" He turned and reached up, kissing his sensei. The bandit, surprised by the action, quickly smirked and responded. He shoved the brunette up against a tree, lifting the boy up so that they'd be more level. Onigumo moaned as their kiss became more heated, wrapping his legs around Ryoko's waist as the man pushed his yukata up past his navel. Covered in blood and smoke, Onigumo let his sensei fuck him hard, the bark biting painfully pleasant into his back.

* * *

Onigumo became a part of Ryoko's group that day, assisting in the destruction of his village. He was the youngest bandit to join, and he did every job with perfection, hoping to please his lover Ryoko. At the age of fifteen he discovered that Ryoko had been the one to inform his father that he was sleeping with a man, and that his sensei had been slipping his mother small doses of poison daily. All so he could claim the boy. Filled with uncontrollable rage, Onigumo attacked Ryoko in his sleep, killing the man; not caring about Ryoko's corruptive love for him. Betrayal cut deep into the teen's soul, and the brunette swore off of love. He took leadership over the bandits, and caused chaos wherever they went. He found happiness in his madness.

And then.... there was the explosion.

And Kikyo came...

**

* * *

C.M.D: A little rushed towards the end, but I wasn't exactly sure how to break it off well without writing a dozen more chapters. Meh... whatever. Anyways, thus concludes my version of how Naraku came into being! Maybe it's not enough to explain how Onigumo became such a crooked person, but I think it does well. Hope you enjoyed, and feel free to review to tell me your thoughts. Ja ne, everybody!!**


End file.
